High performance, real-time retrieval networks are well known in the art such as the REUTERS MONITOR system employed for transmitting financial transaction information, such as stock market information, to brokers, banks and other subscribers. Such systems normally require high update rates as well as high retrieval rates in order to provide the most accurate and up-to-date information possible in the dynamic, high volume environment of the financial information market. In such an environment any delay can result in substantial economic losses due to, for example, trades or other business decisions being made on information which is not the latest up to date information. Because of the high volume of financial instruments involved in today's trading and financial information environment as well as the frequency of changes in prices and the large number of information categories which professional traders and financial planners use in order to evaluate what action to take in connection with a given financial transaction, the speed and accuracy of the information retrieval system or network has become more and more important and rates which only a few years ago were deemed adequate are no longer sufficient. Because of inherent limitations in bandwidth and transmission times, more and more focus has centered on methods to increase bandwidth efficiency so that more information can be transmitted in less time. In addition, in today's trading and financial information environment, many customers maintain their own unique local data bases which are unique subsets of the data base being transmitted by the financial information supplier. For example, in the case of an information supplier such as Reuters, which supplies worldwide information relating to a vast number of financial instruments, a local user or subscriber, such as a bank, may not be interested in the entire Reuters data base. Thus, in such an instance, the local user normally creates its own unique local data base from the pool of available transmitted information. Consequently, the initial construction of the local data base at the user or subscriber receiving end in an efficient manner is an important consideration. In the past, such a data base was constructed by a transmission of a complete data base, with the contents thereof being modified and such a data base was not incrementally constructed on a data base record by record basis. Moreover, although templates per se have been used at a local receiver to match information by a comparison technique, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,530,095; 4,507,750; 4,504,735; 4,499,499; 4,488,005; 4,468,204; 4,463,386; 4,388,495; 4,383,135; and 4,336,810, none of these prior art systems known to applicants employs a storage template which actually defines the characteristics of the record structure of each of the integral records being transmitted to and stored in the local receiver data base so as to allow for the interpretation of individual information fields within a given integral record in which each data base message is a self contained entity and does not require knowledge of what came before or after the received data base message in order to decipher or decode the current received data base message. Moreover, applicants are not aware of any prior art systems or methods employing storage templates which contain ripple fields defined in the storage template which enable the chaining together of multiple information fields so as to enable the update of all of the chained information fields merely by transmitting an update message containing an update for only one of the information fields in the ripple chain. Such an arrangement enhances bandwidth efficiency. In addition, applicants are not aware of any prior art systems or methods employing transmitted set identifiers which define multiple information fields in the integral record so as to minimize the number of field identifiers for the information which must be transmitted thereby also enhancing bandwidth efficiency. Thus, the use of storage templates, ripple fields and set identifiers in the system and method of the present invention in a high-speed information retrieval network in which high speed updates are employed, such as in a financial information environment, provides a more efficient data delivery system than previously known to applicants.